My heart has always been and it s yours
by isabella-vulturi123
Summary: todo iba bien, hasta que me lograron engañar, sin contar los enredos que pasarían de ahora en adelante AxBxE humanosxvampiros
1. prologo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**PRÓLOGO**

Jamás llegué a pensar una vida sin Edward, mucho menos una eternidad. Y esa vez que se fue, y me dejó, probé el amargo sabor de la soledad. Pensé que todo había acabado, que estaríamos juntos para siempre y por siempre… y me equivoqué. Aunque esta vez sea yo quien me separé de él, no deja de ser doloroso. En este momento, solo me queda la fe en que estaremos juntos otra vez, algún día…


	2. ¡¡¡cai en la trampa!

Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Mi corazón siempre fue y siempre será tuyo

Primero que nada: hola, y bueno aquí estoy de nuevo. Debo aclarar que esta historia ya la tenía publicada, pero la eliminé porque me di cuenta de que la trama no tenía la suficiente calidad. Para las que hayan leído el fic, será la misma, tendrá tal vez más capítulos y diferentes, pero la trama quedó igual. Así que, aclarado ese punto, las dejo para que lean el capitulo.

ACLARACIONES:

Historia: mía

Personajes: Stephenie Meyer

Situado en: Eclipse y Amanecer, después de la primera y en medio de la segunda, faltando una semana para la boda.

Capítulo 1: ¡Caí en la trampa!

Bella PVO

Estábamos todos caminando en la playa. Los Denali habían venido para ayudar con los preparativos. Así que salimos a la playa a relajarnos, cuando Tanya llamó a Edward.

—Edward… Bella, ¿me prestas un momento a Edward? —dijo Tanya.

—Mmm… claro, yo voy a dar una vuelta —dije mientras comenzaba a caminar donde estaban todos.

—Belli, Edward al fin te soltó —añadió Emmet.

—Creo que fue al revés —intervino Rose. Extrañamente, nos hicimos amigas, y esta vez, lo dijo en broma.

—Sí, lo dejé tantito —respondí.

—Vengan, vamos a nadar —dijo Alice, y de repente estábamos metidas en el salimos del agua, todavía jugando, me di cuenta de que Edward y Tanya aún no regresaban.

—Ya regreso —les dije a los chicos mientras me paraba y encaminaba al lugar donde los vi por última vez.

Y lo que vi me dejó un poco, poco es corto… me dejó completamente petrificada.

Tanya estaba besando a Edward. No creí que él me fuera a hacer esto, por lo visto ninguno de los dos me notó, así que con lágrimas en los ojos, me eché a correr. Cuando me topé con un puente en el agua y empecé a caminar en él, noté que más adelante se encontraba una especie de casita que se veía abandonada.

Abrí la puerta y entré. Todo estaba oscuro y comencé a dar vueltas por la mini casita, cuando de repente sentí que alguien me ponía un pañuelo que me tapaba la boca y la nariz. En ese momento, reaccioné e intenté zafarme, pero la persona que me retenía era más fuerte que yo, sin darme cuenta, de repente todo se volvió negro.

Desconocido PVO

Cuando vi por la ventana que la chica se acercaba, empecé a preparar el pañuelo. Cuando entró, me escondí para que no me viera, empezó a rondar la casita y cuando se iba acercando a la puerta me coloqué detrás de ella y le puse el pañuelo, ella empezó a forcejear conmigo para intentar librarse, lo cual, no logró.

Una vez que el sedante hizo efecto y quedó dormida, la cargué. No pesaba nada y se veía tan frágil, muy hermosa. No sabía para qué la querían, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que esa pequeña y frágil humana estaría lo más a salvo que yo pudiera tenerla.

Abrí un portal que nos transportaría hacia un lugar donde la podría mantener protegida. Cuando entré en el castillo, subí las escaleras para llevarla al cuarto que le habían preparado.

Hola, yo de nuevo. ¿Quién creen que sea el misterioso que secuestró a Bella? ¿Y por qué Eddie besaba a Tanya?

Déjenme sus suposiciones en un rewiew

Nos leemos a la próxima

Gracias por leerme


	3. and, whats next?

_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Mi corazón siempre fue y siempre será tuyo**

Hola… yo aquí, reportándome. Bueno, cambié el título de la historia, aunque me fue difícil, me trae recuerdos el título.

Gracias a este fic encontré a mi mejor amiga: LYLI, te quiero mucho.

Dejando eso de lado. ¿Quién ya sabe quien secuestró a Bellita? En este capítulo se aclara todo; bueno… más o menos.

Creo que los dejo leer.

ACLARACIONES:

Personajes: Stephenie Meyer

Historia: mía, totalmente (puse eso porque alguien me acusó de plagio, y no es así. Esta historia ya existía, pero la borré para darles algo de buena calidad)

Capítulo 2: And, what's next?

**Bella PVO**

Desperté en un lugar que no conocía. El cuarto era pequeño y de color rojo, tenía detalles negros, la puerta era de madera, había solo un mueble aparte de la cama. Me paré y caminé a la ventana, desde allí solo se podía ver que era un bosque. ¿En dónde estaba? El único lugar con bosque que yo conocía, era Forks, y definitivamente este no era Forks.

Escuché pasos que se dirigían al cuarto. Rápidamente, me metí en la cama, fingiendo estar dormida.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, no iba a escapar. Está dormida —dijo la voz de una mujer. Me pareció muy parecido al timbre infantil de Jane, pero no, no podía ser Jane, ¿cierto?

—Es que, no sé, siento ganas de protegerla —contestó un joven.

—¿Protegerla? Hermano, la trajiste aquí, así que dudo que quieras protegerla —mencionó la chica.

—¿Sabes qué Jane? Vámonos —dijo, y salieron, cerrando la puerta. Vaya, Jane, no pensé que fuera ella… y mencionó que el chico era su hermano, así que entonces, Alec estaba con ella.

Me volví a levantar y abrí la puerta. Si tenía suerte, lograría salir. Empecé a caminar, bajé las escalera y, en ese momento, reconocí dónde estaba: Volterra, lo cual hizo que empezara a caminar más rápido.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la misma voz que escuché en el cuarto. Alec me detuvo, agarrando mi brazo con fuerza.

Intenté zafarme, pero, claro, él seguía siendo el vampiro y yo la humana, por lo que no pude liberarme.

—Suéltame —siseé, más que nada por amenazarlo, porque su agarre me dolía. Curiosamente, sí me soltó.

—Lo lamento, ven —dijo, y me guio a la sala que supuse que era la del trono. Era el mismo camino que recorrimos cuando vine a salvar el vampírico trasero de Edward.

Y no me equivoqué, llegamos a esa sala como la vez anterior. Las diferencias eran que no salvaría a Edward, Alice no robó un Porsche amarillo y que yo no sabía que esperar.

**Alec PVO**

Tenía el presentimiento de que Bella estaba intentando escapar.

—Hermana, ya regreso —le dije, y empecé a caminar hacia donde dejé durmiendo a Bella, con Jane, pisándome los talones. Cuando llegamos, Jane abrió la puerta.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, no iba a escapar. Está dormida —dijo Jane. Y tenía razón, ella seguía descansando.

—Es que, no sé, siento ganas de protegerla —le respondí.

—¿Protegerla? Hermano, la trajiste aquí, así que dudo que quieras protegerla —me reprochó, y quise estrangularla porque sí, tenía razón, en cierto punto.

—¿Sabes qué Jane? Vámonos —le dije y salimos al patio.

Después de unos minutos tuve la misma sensación, solo que estaba vez, Bella sí intentaba huir. La agarré del brazo para detenerla.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté, todavía sujetando su brazo.

Intentó forcejear, claro, pero no logró soltarse.

—Suéltame —siseó, pero de dolor, y me di cuenta de que la lastimaba, así que inmediatamente la solté.

—Lo lamento, ven —le dije, guiándola a la sala del trono, por así decirle.

—Bella, querida, ¿por qué sigues siendo humana? —le preguntó Aro y vi que Bella tenía miedo.

—Tal vez, dentro de un mes hubiera venido como vampiro —contestó, intentando, en vano, esconder su miedo.

—¿Un mes? —inquirió Aro.

**Bella PVO**

—En unas dos semanas, me iba a casar con Edward y después me iba a transformar. Esa fue su cláusula —dije, más segura. Esperaba que así me dejara ir, aunque claramente, no era tan posible.

—Bueno, un mes es demasiado, y preferiría que estuvieras aquí —dijo Aro. Él y Alec se lanzaron miradas, como cuando Alice y Edward tenían una conversación secreta.

—Pero, Edward y los Cullen se preocuparán —mencioné.

—No lo creo. Edward esta ahorita con… ¿cómo se llama? ¿Tanya? —dijo. ¡Vaya! Hasta él lo sabía.

—No es cierto —protesté en vano, pero quería intentarlo.

—Bella, no te engañes, sabes que es cierto —dijo.

—Aro, deja en paz a Bella —dijo Alec.

—¿Ahora la defiendes? —le preguntó Aro.

—Claro —contestó. Vaya un vampiro me defiende, y me refiero a un Vulturi.

—Retírense —ordenó Aro, y Alec me sacó de ahí.

¿Qué creen que pasará entre estos dos?

Bueno, esto ya está tomando forma… o eso creo.

Respecto al plagio, aclaro: esta historia fue mi primera historia, por lo que era un enredo bien enredado. Y, como ya dije, la borré para rehacer los capítulos; diferentes, pero con la misma esencia. El anterior tenía 13 capítulos, así que decidí que éste tendría que ser mejor. Tal vez haya por acá alguna lectora del fic anterior. Ustedes sabrán de qué hablo.

Aclarado eso, intentaré actualizar el sábado o domingo por la tarde (a las 4), o en la noche (a las 9).

Gracias a todas las que me leen.

ANÓNIMO: al inicio quería hacerlo así, pero perdería mucho de la trama; por lo que así, con esta idea, habrá mucha historia. Nada es estable, es lo único que puedo decir de momento.

Bella


	4. you are?

_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Mi corazón siempre fue y siempre será tuyo**

¡Hola! Les tengo una buena noticia: ya tengo un horario fijo. Las actualizaciones serán los sábados o a más tardar los domingos. Serán como en un horario de entre 7:00 p.m. a 12:00 a.m. Bueno, creo que los dejaré leer. No tengo mucho que decir por hoy.

ACLARACIONES:

Historia: Mía

Personajes: Stephenie Meyer

Capítulo 3: *You are?*

_**BELLA POV**_

Esto empezaba a ser curioso. ¿Por qué el vampiro que me secuestró, me estaba defendiendo? Empecé a enumerar las cosas que pasaron:

1. El beso de Edward y Tanya.

2. El secuestro.

3. Un Vulturi defendiéndome.

Aunque no debería sorprenderme. Mi prometido, o ex-prometido, era un vampiro y mi mejor amigo, un licántropo; ambos eran enemigos a muerte, claro, si no tiene que ver con mi protección.

—Tengo que encerrarte —dijo Alec, con cierta tristeza.

_¿Qué tristeza podría tener?_ pensé.

—Si no hay de otra —contesté, metiéndome en la habitación.

Empecé a dar vueltas por el lugar, intentando encontrar alguna salida. Tal vez por la ventana, si lograba romperla…

Calculé, y sí, sí cabía por esa ventana, y di gracias por estar un poco flaca. Empecé a buscar algo pararomper el vidrio, y me encontré con algo demasiado extraño. _¿Un ladrillo?_ pensé. Bueno, algo era algo. Logré levantarlo, me puse a una distancia que según yo sería prudente, y lancé el ladrillo. La suerte estuvo de mi lado,** pues **el vidrio se rompió a la primera.

Logré pasar por la ventana, o el marco de ella, pero un pedazo de vidrio se me clavó, aunque por suerte el daño fue mínimo. Corrí y caí en la cuenta de que… ¿a dónde iba? No conocía a nadie y no tendría cómo contactarme; no hablaba italiano. Bueno, sí, pero muy poco. ¿De qué serviría el teléfono? Mi celular, tenía que traerlo por aquí, así que empecé a buscar en mis bolsillos. ¡Bingo! Celular encontrado.

Marqué el número de Ali. En ese momento, odié a la operadora que me decía que no tenía señal. Alto, estaba en un bosque, claro que no tenía señal.

Retomé mi camino para intentar salir del bosque y logré llegar a la plaza. Volví a marcar, pero ahora resultaba que no tenía crédito. La suerte se había ido de mi lado, y con un teléfono local no lograría contactarme.

Sentí que me abrazaron por la espalda y comencé a gritar.

—Cálmate —dijo alguien que, al parecer, era Alec. Seguí gritando y un oficial se acercó a nosotros.

—In caso di problemi? (1) —preguntó.

—Nessun problema. È che mia sorella è affetta da isteria e alejo molto. Ma già rassicuratto (2) —contestó Alec.

—Quindi, egli ci ha lasciato (3) —dijo el oficial y se alejó. Alec me jaló de vuelta hacia el castillo.

—Suéltame —volví a intentar forcejear con él.

—No —contestó y siguió jalándome.

— ¿Qué ganan con tenerme allí? —le pregunté.

—Yo… no lo sé, pero por algo Aro te quiere allí —contestó.

—Déjame ir —supliqué.

—Tranquila. Intentaré que no te haga daño y te protegeré si está en mis manos, pero tranquilízate —dijo.

— ¿Protegerme? ¡Si me secuestraste! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te crea?! —le grité.

—Bueno, entonces, confía en mí —pidió.

—Mucho menos —aseguré.

—No seas testaruda —se quejó.

—Lo lamento, pero así soy —dije.

—Pues tendrás que cambiar —sentenció.

_**ALEC POV**_

Bella sí que era testaruda, pero lo de la ventana había sido inteligente. Aunque no creo que pensara en que podría haber huido.

En cierto punto, tenía razones y motivos para no creerme. Yo la secuestré, la traje de regreso, ¿y esperaba que confiara en mí? Vaya, estaba pidiendo una cosa muy estúpida.

Aunque me tardara, lograría ganarme su confianza.

—Estás loco, hermano. No puedes estar enamorado. Ella ya tiene un compañero eterno —comentó Jane.

—Tal vez se confundieron —contradije.

— ¿Entonces, por qué Bella es la "Tua cantante" de Cullen? —cuestionó— No puede haber ningún error —confirmó.

—Claro que sí. Ambos sabemos de casos, pero tal vez se equivocó y ya —dije.

—Mira, hermano, ¿te atrae su sangre? —me preguntó.

—Sí —dije, y era la verdad. Su sangre me atraía, incluso su físico… todo en ella lo hacía.

—Alec, perdiste la cabeza —murmuró saliendo.

Claro que no había perdido la cabeza… o al menos, eso esperaba.

Bien, llegamos al final del capítulo. ¿Creen que en verdad pudieran confundir todo?

A la que se acerque, le mandaré un adelanto.

Traducciones:

(1) — ¿Algún problema?

(2) —Ningún problema. Es que mi hermana sufre de histeria y se alejó demasiado. Al no verme, se puso histérica, pero ya la calmo.

(3) —Entonces, los dejo.

Gracias a todas las que me leen, y a mi beta, Leticia.

Bells


	5. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

M_y heart was always been and it's you_

ACLARACIONES:

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

_._

_._

_._

**BELLA POV**

Alec me llevó a mi habitación para encerrarme de nuevo. La ventana estaba como nueva. _¿Cómo lo hicieron?_, me pregunté.

Lo que Alec me pedía era una cosa difícil; confiar en quien me secuestró era algo como una misión imposible.

Me preguntaba cómo estarían los Cullen. Me fijé en mi mano, donde todavía llevaba el anillo; pensé que me lo había quitado cuando me secuestraron.

Bueno, al menos todavía tenía algo de él.

Ya había comprobado que no podía escapar, así que lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que me soltaran o me hicieran lo que sea que querían hacerme.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Alec, tocando la puerta. Pensé en decirle: _"No, _soy___la Reina de Inglaterra"_, pero no iba a tentar mi suerte, porque la verdad no era mucha.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contesté con otra pregunta, molesta.

—Estás enojada —confirmó.

—No, estoy feliz de que me hayan secuestrado —dije con sarcasmo.

—No es para que te pongas así —pidió.

— ¿Entonces, cómo quieres que me ponga? —inquirí—. Mejor vete de mi cuarto —ordené, echándolo de la habitación. Cuando salió, solté un suspiro.

Esperaba que los Cullen vinieran por mí o que los Vulturi me dejaran libre pronto, lo que sucediera primero.

Después de un rato, descubrí que la puerta no tenía seguro, así que la abrí para salir a divagar por el lugar.Pero, choqué con alguien y me fui para atrás, cayéndome.

—Cuidado —dijo Alec, levantándome.

—Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas —mascullé.

—Creo que esa deberías ser tú —bromeó, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Tú eres el vampiro, eres el que tiene buena vista —mencioné molesta.

—Hay excepciones —respondió, y no pude evitar reírme. ¿Por qué?Quién sabe.

—Ya me di cuenta —dije.

— ¿A dónde ibas? —preguntó.

—A dar una vuelta —contesté.

—Si quieres, te enseño el castillo.

—Claro —acepté y me tendió su brazo, desconfíe por un momento, pero luego lo tomé. Cuando íbamos a la mitad del pasillo, chocamos con Jane.

— ¿Qué haces con ella? —preguntó, no se sí enojada u ofendida. Tal vez ambas cosas.

**ALEC POV**

—Dando un paseo, ¡dah! —me burlé de Jane.

—Eso ya lo vi, tonto —dijo

— ¿Entonces para qué preguntas? **—**le cuestioné, Bella rio por lo bajo.

—Pensé que se quedaría en su cuarto —masculló Jane.

—Ya ves que no. Si nos disculpas… —dije, pasando a su lado—, y, aunque no lo hagas —mencioné al ver que iba a replicar. Para este punto, la risa de Bella ya no era tan baja.

— ¿Te diviertes? —le pregunté al oído.

—Un poco —respondió, haciendo una seña con su mano.

—Qué bien que te he divertido, Swan —mencioné y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo. ¡Vaya, esta chica era un tanto rara!

—Dime —insistí.

—Se me hizo raro que me hablaras por mi apellido —confesó.

— ¿Entonces, cómo te llamo? —quise saber.

—Bella —contestó.

—Bien, Bella, tenemos que ir con Aro —dije.

—Si no tengo de otra —susurró un poco incómoda.

— ¿No quieres ir con Aro? —cuestioné.

—No —contestó secamente.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—No sé, simplemente no quiero con él —mencionó.

Cuando llegamos con Aro, Bella inmediatamente soltó su pregunta.

— ¿Cuándo me dejaran ir? —

—Mi querida Bella, no te dejaré ir por unas semanas —dijo Aro, mintiéndole.

—Tengo que regresar —espetó.

—No lo creo, Edward está ocupado con Tanya —expresó.

—No te creo. Y, si lo está, tengo que regresar por Charlie y Jacob —mencionó Bella.

— ¿El perro sarnoso? Por él no te inquietes, ya encontrará en quien imprimarse. Por tu padre no te preocupes —dijo Aro.

— ¡¿Cómo que no me preocupe?! —explotó.

—Mira, niñita, te calmas o te calmas —la reprendió, enojado.

— ¿Y si no, qué? —preguntó. Vaya, qué valiente era.

—O si no, le haremos daño a tu querido padre y a los Cullen —respondió y con eso Bella se calló.

La agarré para sacarla de allí. En cuanto estuvimos afuera empezó a llorar y la jalé a mi pecho. Tal vez no tarde tanto en ganarme su confianza…

.

.

.

Hola, aquí está la actualización. Nos leemos el próximo sábado. Gracias a quienes me leen y a mi beta, Leticia.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.

Bella

**Hola, soy Leticia, la Beta de Bella. Ella me pidió que les avise que está un poquito complicada, porque comenzó de nuevo la escuela y además le están arreglando la computadora; así que si ven algo anormal o la ven un poquitín desaparecida, no la regañen. **

**Besitos ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

abella Marie De La Rosa Vulturi

Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

My heart was always been and it's you

Bien pues todo esto ya esta tomando forma, como bien sabrán tuve algunos problemillas pero al fin esta listo el capítulo, aclaro que esta sin Batear, en cuando me lo entreguen bateado este será reemplazado, se preguntarán ¿porqué? Bueno porque no se lo di a tiempo a leti y pues ya ven...

Desclaimer. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia es Mia.

.

.

.

BELLA POV

En cuanto Alec me saco se allí rompí en llanto, Alec me jalo a su pecho, donde seguí llorando.

No podían tenerme en contra de mi voluntad, y con chantajes, tenía que acceder, más que por los Cullen, por Charlie.

Cuando logre calmarme me separe de Alec.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto

Asentí con la cabeza.

Agarro mi brazo para jalarme de nuevo hacia el, pero camine más rápido subiendo a mi habitación para encerrarme, que tonta fui.

¿En qué momento pensé que Aro me dejaría ir sin más?

-Bella ábreme-imploro Alec del otro lado de la puerta.

No iba a abrirle, en primera no debía confiar en él, porque por su culpa estaba aquí, si no me dejarían marchar, entonces encontraría la forma de irme.

-Bella-insistió, volví a ignorarlo, siguió tocando más fuerte -¡ábreme o derribo la puerta!-grito, no conteste.

De una pata tiro la puerta, voltee a verlo, sus ojos ardían como dos llamas, se acercó con grandes zancadas a mi, para empezar a sacudirme.

-¡qué te pasa!-le grite

-¿porqué no me contestabas?-exigió saber.

-déjame en paz, ándate-dije volviendo a sentarme en la cama

Al cabo de unos minutos se fue dejándome sola.

Empece a llorar amargamente.

ALEC POV

¡Es bipolar! Grite en mi mente, no entendí su cambio de actitud.

Iba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que choqué con Demetri, eso de chocar con personas ya se me estaba haciendo una mala costumbre.

-hey-me llamo la atención -¿qué paso?-me pregunto

-no querrás saber-conteste y avance en el pasillo.

-¡¿por bella?!-me pregunto.

-que te importa Demetri-conteste de mala manera.

-o chico, que te habrá echo Bells-dijo mirándome divertido, lo ignore y seguí caminando a mi cuarto para azotar la puerta, a los segundos entro Jane gritando.

BELLA POV

En cuanto mis ojos quedaron secos por haber llorado tanto, me limpie las lágrimas de mi cara, abrí la puerta para verificar que ningún capucha roja estaba por allí, al comprobar que no había nadie eche a correr, como no podría irme por las buenas, la mejor forma era un escape rápido.

Logre salir del castillo sin ningún imprevisto.

Empece a caminar por donde camine la primera vez que escape,con la diferencia de que de momento nadie me perseguía logre llegar a un teléfono público, metí unas monedas que había encontrado, hice la llamada a casa Cullen.

-¿Ali?-pregunte un tanto insegura

-¡Bella!-grito Ali, -¿estas bien?¿qué te paso?-me pregunto

-¿no lo sabes?-dije incrédula

-no, tu te fuiste y ya no pude verte-aclaro igual de incrédula que yo.

-Bien, estoy en-no pude terminar de decirle porque me acorralaron en la cabina y colgaron el teléfono, era Alec, sus ojos eran un rojo sangre y llameaban como fuego ardiente.

Un gruñido salió de su pecho, en ese momento daba miedo, irónico, que el me diera miedo ya tendría que estar acostumbrada.

-no permitiré que te vayas-escuche que dijo antes de caer desmayada.

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, instintivamente me agarre la cabeza,

-vaya, la princesita despertó-escuche una voz burlona, Levante la mirada para encontrarme con la mirada fría de Alec.

-¿qué me diste?-le pregunte al notar que no podía mover mis pies.

-tal vez use algún, tal vez te lastime, no lo se-dijo todavía burlón y para que negarlo un tanto engreído.

-¡desatame!-le grite

-no muñequita, intentaste escapar ya dos veces, no permitiré ninguna tercera vez preciosa-se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y tomar mi barbilla, sus ojos seguían rojos pero ya no daba tanto miedo como antes.

ALEC POV

La encontré en una cabina de teléfono, entre descolgué el teléfono y la acorrale contra una pared para después decirle que no la dejaría ir, Jamás.

ARO POV

No era posible lo de Isabella, tenía como locos a Marco y Cayo buscando unos papeles, de ser que Isabella fuera lo que creíamos menos la dejaríamos marchar, nunca, y con Alec de nuestro lado de nuevo...

Todo iba a la perfección, Alec obsesionado de ella, jamás se marcharía, y cuando lo intentara es cuando sacaríamos los papeles, con esos papeles la detendríamos de marchar.

¡Wola! Cómo bien ya menciono todavía no esta bateado, en cuando me lo entreguen lo cambio.

Esta vez si intentare hacerlo a tiempo y entregar el próximos sábado.

Bueno el aviso es que cambie todas mi redes sociales les dejo las nuevas,

Correo: isabelladelarosa

Facebook: Isabella Marie De La Rosa Vulturi

. ?refsrc=https%3A%2F% .com% %3Fref%3Dm_notif&soft=jewel%3D1&_user=100006308193232

Blog:mis libros,fic y locuras

.mx/?m=1

Twitter: Vanessa9Romero

Bella


End file.
